


I'll Always Come Back To You

by mondirella



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondirella/pseuds/mondirella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt so final, but they knew it wouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever. You people over here at AO3 really inspired me to write one. That and my immense investment in SorMik and ToZ.
> 
> Hope y'all like it! Comments and suggestions are very much welcome.

Sorey knew what had to be done. Even before coming here, standing on that balcony under the starry night sky, he knew what he had to do to fulfill his destiny. And Mikleo, his best friend—his significant other—stood by his decision as he always did.

Now, as the gargantuan lion-dragon slowly regained its bearing, looming menacingly over Sorey, Mikleo, and Rose, their resolve remained adamant.

It was just the three of them now. Their other seraphim companions, Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid, have already done their part in this battle, firing themselves as pure energy at the lion-dragon through Siegfried’s enchanted barrel, losing their corporeal forms in the process.

It would seem their sacrifice was for naught as the unholy armatization of Heldalf and the hellionized Maotelus seemed unfazed, if not stronger, even after all their efforts to sever the bond between the Lord of Calamity and the Lord of the Seraphim. It should be dissolving into the void, yet its eerily white eyes and ghastly gold mane remained in solid contrast with the darkness around them.

But there was hope yet. They still had one shot left.

Mikleo.

Sorey had purposefully left Mikleo for last, something the others knew Sorey would do—and they did not object for they understood his reasons.  

“Luzrov Rulay!”

 _The last time Sorey would ever say my true name like this,_ Mikleo thought. He responded to the powerful beckon of Sorey’s determined voice, channelling his entire being into him.

A flash of icy blue light enveloped Sorey as the words left him. The calming energy of water flowed into Sorey, infusing him with the water seraph’s power and the familiar feeling of being completely one with his best friend.

_Home._

Sorey felt warmth wrap around him as the armatus took shape, shielding him from the tremendous malevolence emanating from the armatized Heldalf. With Mikleo by his side, Sorey knew he would win any battle, even one that would decide the fate of the world.

With their minds, bodies, and souls as one, they acknowledged the truth of what they were about to do. A flood of emotions and thoughts filled them in an instant, momentarily stopping the world around them.

Mikleo thought of the sacrifice he was about to make. He, along with Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid, knew this was necessary. It was a gamble they had to bet their lives on—and the world’s.

The four seraphim were to enter Heldalf’s body as pure energy, enabling them to locate and shatter the bonds that tethered Maotelus to Heldalf, all at the risk of being completely consumed by the Lord of Calamity’s overwhelming font of malevolence. They wouldn’t turn into dragons or hellions. They would simply disappear.

Death seemed like a much kinder fate than becoming a rage-fuelled harbinger of destruction. But they all knew they had to do their best to survive. They had to survive to guide the world after Sorey fulfills his end of the deal.

Once Heldalf is vanquished, Maotelus will regain his form, but will be weak for a very long time until he recovers his strength. Sorey, the pure-hearted Shepherd that he is, will serve as the vessel for Maotelus to dwell in, allowing the once glorious Seraph Lord to recuperate and gradually extend his blessed domain over the Glenwood continent once more.

Through Sorey, the people’s natural resonance will be cultivated and the seraphim will once again be seen, heard, and felt by humans. The two races can live harmoniously as it was in the days of yore. The power to purify malevolence will proliferate and the Shepherds shall rise again. The world Sorey—all of them—had dreamed of will come to life.

They had to make sure this came to pass.

But to Mikleo, it was not just for the sake of the world. Not just for the humans or the seraphim.

It was for his destined half. The Shepherd he was destined to become a Sub Lord to. The boy whose life was tied with his the moment they were salvaged from the ashes of the Origin Village of Camlann. The boy he grew up with. The man he loves and will always love. Sorey.

Mikleo has to live on to fulfill their shared dream as Sorey slumbers. He would go on to explore ruins, making sure to record every architectural detail and story embedded within their walls. He would uncover every secret hidden by civilizations past. He would fill thousands of pages with knowledge he knew they would both spend days and days reading as they did. He would line the shelves with books he wrote himself, waiting to be read by the ever eager Sorey.

He wouldn’t let Sorey be completely abandoned in time. He will be there to guide him through the new world. He won’t let Sorey be lost and alone in a strange world.

Most of all, Mikleo would wait as long as it takes so he can be with Sorey again. To feel the taller man’s protective embrace, to hear his innocent laughter and frustrated whining, to feel his chestnut brown hair through his fingers as he trimmed them, and to see his radiant smile again. To look into those verdant eyes once more.

With everything they’ve learned throughout their journey, Sorey and Mikleo were sure the Shepherd would be reborn as a seraph. After all, he was pure of heart, more so than any individual the immortal seraphim knew. If the previous Shepherds turned into seraphim, why wouldn’t he?

There is the risk of Sorey’s memories not completely transmigrating to his reincarnation. But they were told the most important memories would stay.

And such were Sorey’s memories of Mikleo.

Sorey was certain he would remember everything about Mikleo down to the last detail: his lithe form, silver hair that faded into an icy blue at the tips like moonlight cast on a frozen lake, eyes as enchantingly purple as amethyst, lips as delicate as snow, skin as fair as petals, touch as comforting as spring water, a voice reminiscent of home.  

Sorey was sure that even if his memories were locked away, any semblance of Mikleo would bring his memories back to the surface. The way he touched his index finger to his lips whenever he was deep in thought. How he covered his mouth with his hands whenever he was flustered. How his lips curled into a smirk at the onset of a snide remark. How his hands rested on his hips when he talked.

Each memory was like a jewel encrusted in the brightest corners of Sorey’s mind: stars lighting up every dark moment. Perhaps there was more to what Sorey said the night they made their pact.

 _I forgot who said it. That there are as many emotions as stars in the sky._ Sorey had said.

 _A metaphor for how each emotion sparkles in its own way, huh?_ Mikleo had answered.

_Some stars you can’t see. And because you can’t see them, you think they’re not shining. But they are._

_It turned out there were a lot of stars that we couldn’t see from our home in Elysia._

_Once people notice the stars, they start to understand just how brilliantly they shine._

Each star, each emotion they felt, each memory they shared throughout their journey, shines even brighter now, illuminating the path to their future. Sorey would carry his memories of Mikleo wherever he went, and so would Mikleo his memories of Sorey. That was their vow. Neither man doubted for they knew their profound importance to each other.

They had the promise of eternity together waiting for them.

They mutually acknowledged their promise and focused their wills on the final battle. Thousands of emotions and thoughts all in a matter of seconds, each one imbuing every arrow with light and power that matched the armatized Heldalf’s diabolical strength.

Rose, who could no longer armatize, was just as resolute as they are, slashing away at the malevolence and nimbly evading every attack Heldalf threw at them.

Huge claws swiped at them and galeforce winds weighed upon them. Beams of corrupted light and pure darkness carved a tapestry of destruction upon the cold stone floor.  Forces of light and darkness locked in a decisive crescendo with the finale nigh upon them.

The trio continued their attacks, dancing around the battlefield and mustering every bit of power they had left to remain on their feet. Each strike weathered at the dragon-lion until they could feel desperation cloud its malevolence.

Then the dragon-lion began casting its forbidden arte for the last time.

There were only three of them now and they might not be able to stop the arte this time around. But they kept going, believing in the path they chose.

Tendrils of dark energy and crackles of lightning filled the air around them, the runic circle growing larger and larger in front of them. Arrows of sacred water and blades of light kept pelting the giant, each strike stronger than the last in a bid to end this battle once and for all.

“Raaaaaagh!” Sorey and Mikleo’s melded voices echoed as they fired a dozen arrows at the dragon-lion.

Beams of blue energy spiralled in on Heldalf, zipping past the jet black mass of energy—hitting home and shattering the circle of energy around the dragon-lion’s massive form, stunning it into a vulnerable state.

“Sorey!” Rose shouted overhead as she somersaulted away from the sizzling energy released by the broken runic circle.

Electric blue eyes met steel blue, determination and an oddly comforting silence passing between them. “We know,” the two men’s voices ringing clear and low through the armatus.

Rose landed a few paces to their right, shooting the fused pair a knowing nod before reassuming her battle stance.

 _This is it, Sorey._ Mikleo’s voice echoed from within their shared space, giving Sorey the same feeling he got whenever Mikleo gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder.

 _Let’s do this, Mikleo._ Sorey aimed Siegfried at the downed giant. He began channeling Mikleo’s energy into the magical gun, blue energy gathering at its mouth.

 _I’ll wait for as long as it takes. Do what you have to do._ Mikleo assured Sorey.

_Thank you, Mikleo. Don’t worry, I’ll find you again._

“Now!” As one, they pulled the trigger.

They faded from each other’s presence, not hearing the last thing the other had to say.

But they knew they’ll be together again someday.

 


End file.
